Contagious, So Catch It
by palomasnapples
Summary: RPS Kendall/Carlos. They celebrate his birthday in two ways.


**A/N:** This is supposed to be some sort of birthday fic for Carlos. RPS, has rimming.

* * *

><p>Carlos was usually known for his parties because of his house. This one, of course, was no excuse.<p>

It was his birthday and it definitely felt like it. He had spent the whole day with his family, which was amazing and much needed, but now he was at his house and it was full, people roaming around everywhere just how he liked it and there was copious amounts of booze that the guys didn't let him pay for. So it was definitely his birthday.

Carlos walks over to the mini-bar and smirks when he sees a certain underage boy throw back a shot and let out a huff when it's down. The grin on his face is so contagious that Carlos has to walk over, reaching over Kendall to take a lemon slice from the plate and suck, his tongue tingling under the flavor. Kendall raises an eyebrow at him as he continues to suck before he lets it fall to the trash can, licking his lips and looking up at Kendall before saying, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

Kendall huffs, looking away as he takes another shot-glass. "I don't remember needing your permission."

Carlos took the small glass from Kendall with little effort, catching his gaze before he throws his head back to swallow it down. It burns only a little and he smacks his lips once he's done, making Kendall glare at him. "You don't need anyone's permission, you're just not allowed to drink. It's a fact."

He's about to walk away when Kendall grabs at his wrist and tugs him close, their chests almost touching. "Are you being an ass because it's your birthday?"

Carlos smirks and gently gets his wrist free. "No, I'm being an ass because I'm your boyfriend. And because it's my birthday."

Kendall makes a face. "We're boyfriends?"

Then it's Carlos' turn to smack him and Kendall grins, trying to pull him close again. "Oh come on, only you can be an ass?"

Carlos all but guffaws before he says, exasperated, "You're _always_ an asshole!"

Then Kendall's laughing his stupid laugh and pressing a kiss to his cheek and saying, "Shh, you know I'm kidding, birthday boy."

_x_

"Mmm," Carlos barely manages and he can feel a body behind him, an arm wrapped around his waist. He's exhausted, his eyes heavy but he can feel wet kisses being pressed on the back of his neck. He can't help the shudder he lets out, clinging to the sheets before he says, "Kendall, stop."

Kendall smirks against his now-wet skin and whispers, "You don't seem like you want me to stop," a hand coming to trail along Carlos' waist.

Carlos lets out a low moan, trying to move away because he's so damn tired and still a little drunk and there are people sleeping in his house but it feels so damn good. He lets a moan slip out as Kendall pushes him onto his back, crawling so he's between his legs and pressing kisses down his neck.

"Mmm, wanna make you come," Kendall mumbles and Carlos groans, his back arching. He can't help the way his body reacts, not when he's this tired. The party had lasted hours upon hours and he had no idea what time it was now but it was early enough in the morning that he just wanted to sleep. God, his house was probably a mess, but Kendall's voice made him forget all of that.

"'M gonna make you feel so good," Kendall sighs against his chest, pressing kisses down his torso because he knows it drives Carlos crazy. He bites above his shorts and flicks his tongue over the mark, looking up at Carlos with his hooded green eyes. "You like that?" he asks in a soft voice and Carlos groans immediately, his eyes shutting as Kendall pulls down his shorts and briefs, kissing all the skin he sees. He sucks on Carlos' hip until a bruise forms, fingers grazing over his inner thighs. "Kendall," Carlos sighs quietly, his fingers tangling in Kendall's hair.

"Yeah baby?" he responds with a smile and it's times like these that Carlos has to restrain from smacking him but he looks so hot like this, in between Carlos' legs with his palms pressed against his thighs to spread him open. He ignores Carlos' swollen cock to kiss at the sensitive skin around it, smirking when Carlos lets out a grunt.

"What?" Kendall says in a low voice and Carlos bucks his hips, letting out an annoyed, "Damn it, do something," and that's when Kendall laughs, biting at his thigh and licking at Carlos' entrance, using his thumbs to help open him up. Carlos chokes out a gasp, back arching as his hands tug on Kendall's hair, head thrown back. He trembles, small whimpers leaving his lips as Kendall continues licking into him, tongue moving slowly as his eyes close. He feels wet all over, can feel the way Kendall is trying to stretch him with his tongue and it drives him crazy.

"Kendall, Kendall, fuck," Carlos moans, breathing labored and his cock aches where it lays against his stomach. He knows Kendall would be smirking right now if he could but then his tongue is moving faster and his eyes are opening, looking up at Carlos just to see his reaction. "Oh, fuck," Carlos sighs and lets go of Kendall's hair to fist his cock, a dragging his thumb over the head until he whimpers. He can feel Kendall groan against him, moving his tongue slow like he was before because he loves when Carlos is whimpering under him, begging for more, and then he's sliding his tongue out, his hands pinning Carlos' hips to the bed hard when Carlos lets out a half-sob, back arching.

"No, no, come on, please," Carlos whines, his hand still moving and Kendall moans at the sight, leaning down to lick at the head of his cock as it disappears into his fist. The image is almost too much to handle and Carlos lets out a throaty moan, eyes shutting as he tries to buck up into his mouth. "Babe, come on," he begs and Kendall whispers, "Don't stop," licking in between Carlos's fingers on his cock.

Carlos shakes, trying to keep from sobbing because it's not enough and then Kendall is pressing a finger inside him, slow enough to be a tease. He grunts at that, nodding his head as Kendall flicks his tongue over and over his cock and slides in another finger.

"Papi," Carlos breathes simply and Kendall moans but keeps up with his actions, his fingers scissoring inside Carlos and curling until the older boy gasps, tugging at the sheets under him. Then Kendall's smiling again, fingers running over that spot just to make Carlos blabber, "Oh god, oh fuck, papi," his hips shaking.

"Wanna come, baby?" Kendall asks, kissing everywhere he can reach and Carlos can barely speak, nodding his head for an answer, breathing hard, and Kendall ducks his head before whispering, "Come on, come for me," and slowly sliding his tongue in next to his fingers, stretching Carlos until he's soaked and loose. Carlos sobs, mouth falling open as he lets out little "ah, ah" sounds, trembling under Kendall as he comes all over his stomach, his back arching to the point where he's almost sitting up. Kendall lets him ride it out, tongue and fingers still moving as Carlos shivers.

Then he's kissing up his thighs, fingers still inside him as he trails his lips up his stomach, licking at the come on his skin. Carlos moans just at the sight, Kendall's lips so swollen and red and he's still shaking when Kendall reaches his face, kissing him softly. "Mmm, happy birthday," Kendall says and his voice is a little gravelly like he's tired but Carlos can feel how hard he is against his thigh. He manages to snort a little and mumble, "It's not even my birthday anymore."

Then Kendall is laying next to him, pressing a kiss on his jaw and smiling, "Doesn't have to be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm going to stop posting my fics on if people don't start reviewing. I get a lot of notifications when people favorite my stories but I barely ever get a review. There's just no point of posting them on here unless I get some feedback, so you guys decide whether or not you'd like for me to keep posting my fics! Xo.


End file.
